Tips and Tricks
Hello, Welcome to the Tips and Tricks page. Here you'll Learn Some Tactics to use at Your advantage while In - Game. Defeating Bosses: Gilga Phantom: Tactic 1: Swarming Him with a Large Group This is One of the Mostly used Tactic and The most Unnefective, People Swarm Him with a Large Group Until Someone Kill him. Tactic 2: Spamming Him with Marksman Well i Made this one and its very Effective, Get Marksman then Press "E" Now Start flooding F Key and Click This will Make the Gun Shoot Lots of Shoots like "E" Key but Without Wasting Mana, Now just do This while dodging and see its Health lowering. Tactic 3: FALCON PAWNCHHHH https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MxfFhHhNqi4 Tactic 4: Tokai Life Drain If you happened to be desperate enough to spend some Robux on a few Black Magic Gamepasses, I'm sure you were smart enough to buy Tokaiyami as one of them. So, take out your spiky sword, place it into the ground on Gilga Phantom, and watch his health rapidly drain away Tactic 5 : Strathosphere Use Cyber Strathosphere and fly to the end of the map (the water area) then tell your team , friend , companion or slave to use a class that'll push him off. (Ex. Cyber samurai unsheath V) -darkturtle45 Tactic 6 : Clockwork Become clockwork and then spam your special moves on him.-darkturtle45 Tactic 7: Ult Use Nelshade or Hellfall to ult the boss. Jump a little before you do the keystroke, and you'll ult him. Just make sure to be a distance away or you'll die before the ult happens. -reallyawesomestuff ￼OFFICER KEU TZU Tactic 1: Swarm Just attack with a few people and Keu's dead. Effective against Keu , Inaffective against Phantom.-darkturtle45 Tactic 2: FALCON PAWNCHHHHH!! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MxfFhHhNqi4 Tactic 3: Using phantom as ally Bring phantom Near to officer and Let him do all the work. Tactic 4: Clickspam Mercenary If you have demon blade, just stand next to him and clickspam. The lifesteal will be enough to keep you alive the whole time because officer damages less than the lifesteal, so he can't really damage you. -reallyawesomestuff Tactic 5: Ult Refer to tactic 7 above. No jump necessary. -reallyawesomestuff Dear Creator , You changed my technique. and You also changed the Tactic 2. -darkturtle45 Vanta Tactic 1: Headhunting + Keystroke classes Use headhunter , when he is invincible , shoot the crystals , until he is in shadow beast form. Now ask a fellow Berzerker to spam his attacks . Repeat when he's flying again.-darkturtle45 Tactic 2: Swarm Most innafective , since vanta 3 hits you when he's a shadow, and you can't hit him when he's flying.-darkturtle45 Tactic 3: Tachikito Crab Cannons Gather a group of tachikito , then fire at him again and again.-darkturtle45 Tactic 4: Ult Refer to other tactics similar to this. You can see Vanta's "body", so jump up to that height and ult. -reallyawesomestuff Tactic 5: Judi (Not really for beating boss) Find a corner and aim at all the noobs who use melee against Vanta. You can possibly get up to a 20 streak. -reallyawesomestuff Tactic 6: Furies and demonblades Fury has mobility and damage to crystals. Mecenary can be an another choice, but it’s advised to get demonblade for damaging vanta. Warning: Do not get hit by your fellow Players or demon blades or you will be shredded by his lasers. ILOSTMYACCOUNT4 Keystroke Combos Berzerker: Tba Beginner combo: WADQ ( Summon dragon), SDQ ( Shadow flame), (ADQ if opponent tries to run), and WWQ ( romedia). Nightmare: Tba Samurai: Tba Ravager: Amethyst Mode: Lifesteal Combo: DASQ (Spectre Edge), (alt. C (Swing) ), ASC (Erebus), AWC (Nyx), ADC (Chaos), DSADDQ (Carnage Guillotine). Notes: The Cerebus Twelve Fangs combo + Carnage Guillotine can siphon much out of your opponent, since these two moves lifesteal. Alt. Lifesteal Combo: DASQ (Spectre Edge), AWC (Nyx), ASC (Erebus), ADC (Chaos), SSZ (Grab and Throw). Notes: This combo is more reliable than the other one but the other one does more damage. Damage Combo: Any Starter, ASC (Erebus), AWC (Nyx), ADC (Chaos), SSDDQ (Nightmare) Notes: On top of providing high lifesteal, since this combo ends with Nightmare, it deals major damage. (Have fun landing Nightmare without it missing though) Another damage combo (modifying someone's comment): DASQ (spectre edge), ASC ( Erebus), AWC (nyx), ADC (chaos), ASDQ (dread eclipse) Q ( corona upper ) SSX ( still don't remember others), SC ( raven wing), DSADDQ ( carnage something). Note: You can also somehow press c then wc then the combo. Damage buff: ADADADQ (overdrive or 666 or whatever) note: it has returned, now use this hard thing Void Mode: Most basic yet effective combo: C C C C C C C C... Notes: The constant onslaught of punches and the fact your opponent cant move while stuck in a combo means that you can hammer the C button all you want to start a combo and to fill a combo. This leaves you vulnerable to attacks. Simple Combo: C (Punch), C, C, DC (Uppercut), SWSQ (Tyrant Collider). Notes: I got nothing Reliable Combo: C (Punch), C, C, DC (Uppercut), ADDQ (Tyrant Rave). Notes: Tyrant Rave's insane damage makes this a good combo to use if your opponent gets close while you're in Void mode ILOSTMYACCOUNT4's grab Combo: SDSQ ( he doesn't know it), ADDQ (tyrant Rave), ASDQ (Dread eclipse),Q (Corona Upper),SC (Raven wing) SDDQ ( Thanato's knuckle), SDSQ,ASDQ Q,SC,SDDQ. His note: highly not good name, but if your opponent has a big hitbox, you probably gonna die attempting this. Notes: Someone add in other keystroke's combos, and add in air combos for Rav please. Fix ASDWWQ too. Ace of Spades My combo: You only need to be in phase 3 for this. DWSQ, ASDC (will trap opponent), SSZ, DDSC, WWX (if opponent gets too far from the DDSC), WWQ, SC, SAQ. Must do relatively fast. Recommended use 2D camera. -reallyawesomestuff Virtuoso songs Happy birthday: AAAAAA AAAAAA AAAAAAA AAAAAA Darude Sandstorm: BBBBBB BBBBBB ZZZZZZ CCCCCC M BBBBBB BBBBBB C BBBBBB BBBBBBB Shooting Stars: VV C BN V